Sulley 200: Rise Above All
Sulley 200: Rise Above All is an episode in the Sulley franchise and the final film in The One-Above-All Saga. As always, Stan Lee makes a very subtle cameo. Plot Under construction The film begins with a montage of The Sulltastic Sullies defeating their enemies from various films in the Sulley saga, which concludes with a shadowy figure beating up and destroying his computer in rage. Killem offers to get the shadowy figure (now revealed to be The One-Above-All) when Stinky Pete tells him to get a typewriter instead, which causes The One-Above-All to tell them all to shut up and call them the most pathetic baboons he has worked with. The One-Above-All is mad because no matter how hard the task, no matter if they die, The Sulltastic Sullies always wins. After some thinking, The One-Above-All decides to take matters into his own hands. He also decides to reminisce on his “big break” back in 2008. It then cuts to a flashback where Banjo and Kazooie revisiting Showdown Town and enjoying the sights, when Banjo spots "fat rockets" in the sky, which Kazooie points out are actually nukes. Banjo and Kazooie try to escape but it's all in vain as they are killed along with all the civilians of Showdown Town, it then shows Mole Town and the entirity of Popstar's solar system getting nuked as well. It then cuts to back the present day. The Sulltastic Sullies, who see that their television has been hijacked by a being called The One-Above-All, who dares them to save their "pathetic universe." Banjo and Kazooie look noticeably nervous and are reminded of their prior death. Of course, The Sulltastic Sullies being The Sulltastic Sullies, they accept The One-Above-All's challenge to stop him. Meanwhile, The One-Above-All's hijacking also messes up the frequency of various robots in the area, who decide to obey his every move. The Sullies are now on their merry way when various robotic beings try to kill them, one of them being Erector. Sulley attempts to get Erector to remember who he is. A flashback then begins of a young Sulley witnessing a battle between the Autobots and Decepticons, in which Erector is badly damaged. The young Sulley goes to tell his parents about what he saw before him, who thought he was pretending until they actually saw Erector out. Sulley's father contacts a few of his friends into construction to help him get Erector out and about. Thanks to the help of many citizens of Monstropolis, Erector is fixed and thanks Sulley for helping him and promises him that they will be good friends until they die. This flashback helps Erector get to his senses and he decides to help Sulley and his team defeat The One-Above-All. After heading off into space, they have various encounters with The One-Above-All's forces, including The Roar-tastic Randalls, desperately trying to win the praise of their boss. After the Randalls are defeated, the Sullies spot a laser beam which hits the Randalls and is accompanied with The One Above All shouting out of loud speakers about how pathetic the Randalls are and always will be, which leads the Sullies to his hideout. Category:The One-Above-All Saga Category:Sulley Cinematic Universe Installments